The Oxyuranus Perspective
by silvershadowwolf24
Summary: When Draco gets stuck in his Animagus form, and only Harry can help him, he hides in Harry's trunk on his way to the Dursleys for the Summer. However, what will happen when he learns more about the BoyWhoLived? Will it change his perspective? NonCon HPDM.
1. Chapter I

**The Oxyuranus Perspective  
**By silvershadowwolf24

**_Warnings:_** _Minor adult language.  
__**Genre:** General.  
__**Rating:** PG/T  
__**Pairings:** None.  
__**Notes:** Any problems, e-mail me at I do not own Harry Potter._

**-**

Chapter 1:  
Preview

"If you don't like your own character there may be a new one ready-made and waiting for you. The snake sheds its skin with impunity, relying on the same nature which you rely on."

en.thinkexist (dot) com

-

'Awesome.'

Draco Malfoy looked around himself. Everything was suddenly massive, and Draco understood why.

He had managed to transform into his animagus form. Successfully, by the look of it. Now, the only problem was to find out what he was.

He was long, and slender, but that didn't tell him much. Spotting a full-length mirror at the other end of the Slytherin sixth year's dorm, he made his way for it.

It was disconcerting. He was used to walking on two legs, but now he had none. Somehow he managed to make his way to the mirror, and gave his new self a look.

'Excellent'.

In the mirror, looking back at him was a snake. He wasn't sure what kind of snake, but he had seen a picture of it before. The Malfoy heir knew he was now very venomous. But he just couldn't remember the name. Started with 'I'...

'Oh well', thought Draco. 'Now to change back...'

Draco focused on his magic, and then on his human form, and forced himself to change.

Well, that's how it was meant to go. Except, when he tried, nothing happened.

He tried again, but the results stayed the same.

'Oh, shit'.

He was stuck.

As a snake.

No one could understand him. They'd probably kill him on sight.

Except for two, actually.

One of them, he'd _never_ go to for help, as he would _definitely _be killed on sight. However, the other one... He'd have to go quickly, because the Hogwarts Express would be leaving soon for the summer holidays.

Hopefully, Draco could play to the Golden Boy's Gryffindor's side...

**A/N:**

Also, can anyone tell me what 'Oxyuranus' mean? And what type of snake is belongs to. I know it, but I wonder who else does. If it helps any, Oxyuranus should mean something in Latin, or maybe it's the entire name... Hm, I'm not sure, but if you can tell me what type of snake Draco is, I can tell you the entire name, and it's Latin meaning.

Anyone wishing to know when any of my stories are updated, join my Yahoo!Group, and you can get Special Notices sent directly to you when I update a story.

The link is this:

http://groups (dot) yahoo (dot) group/serpentslust

silvershadowwolf24


	2. Chapter II

**The Oxyuranus Perspective  
**By silvershadowwolf24

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter._

**_The following only applies to this chapter, and will change in future._ **

_Warnings:__ None.  
**Genre:** General, AU.  
**Rating:** PG/K  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Notes:** Ok, I have the next two chapters completely written out on paper. If all goes well, I'll have both up within the next week. That, of course, means that my annoying computer must be working (which isn't always). After that, the chapters should be further spread apart, and longer (hopefully between five and ten pages, rather than the two and three so far). If there are any problems, feel free to e-mail me at silvershadowwolf24 hotmail (dot) com._

Chapter II  
**Selene **

-- 

Draco moved quickly. He couldn't believe this had happened! He had actually gotten stuck in his Animagus form. His father would be so displeased.

Then again, he was a snake. How could his father be upset about that? He had found that he felt natural as a snake. The snake's senses and instincts took over his normal ones, even through his human thoughts continued to circulate through his mind.

It was confusing.

He had to find Potter. The Boy Who Lived was the only one who would understand him, aside from the Dark Lord. He slid through the corridor of the train, looking (or more smelling) for Potter in almost every compartment. Draco was quite surprised he hadn't been discovered yet. He made it to the end of the corridor, and turned to the closer, open door. Weasel, Mudblood, Potter. Excellent.

No one saw him, remarkably, when he slid in. He went underneath the seat that smelt most like Potter, and climbed up into the bag racks. The Malfoy heir moved in on the trunk that smelt most like Potter, and circled. Actually, he hadn't thought this far ahead. He had no idea how he was, in fact, going to get into the trunk.

As luck would have it, he needn't have worried. In one corner, a relatively small hole gaped up at Draco like a toothless, black mouth. He squeezed through it rather easily, and different scents almost immediately assaulted his delicate nose (well, tongue). He could smell Potter everywhere, which was understandable. Then something musky, and human, came to him. However, before he could work out what it was, something decidedly not human reached his tongue.

Draco hissed lightly in surprise, he though he couldn't hear it. He tried to rear back, but the small size of the trunk, and the clothing, restricted his movements.

Something was alive, moving, and coming his way.

--

Harry had heard the quiet hiss coming from his trunk, but as he didn't want to alert his friends, he ignored it.

His life sucked.

That just about summed up what he was thinking. He had to go back to the Dursleys' for the whole summer, as per Dumbledore's orders. Just thinking about the old man (and just about everything relating to him), made his blood boil. So, once again to not alert his friends, he desperately tried not to react, and not think about the elderly Headmaster.

Across from him, Ron and Hermione were staring starry-eyed at each other. Even though he was happy for them, it made Harry feel like the third wheel. Shaking his head, Harry ignored both of his friends, and went back staring out into the landscape.

--

Draco really wished he could close his eyes (snakes had no eyelids) as a black nose came into his line of vision. He could see by the light coming through the same hole he had.

The snake in Draco demanded that he attack whatever was coming. However, the human in Draco was too afraid of starting something he couldn't finish. Draco remained stock still, and stayed that way as the newcomer began to curl around him. Draco flicked his tongue again, and this time, managed to identify the scent of the other creature.

His snake instincts easily picked up the name. First, he learned it was a snake, then cobra, and then female. Onyx and emerald coloured eyes locked with his. In that moment, it didn't seem to matter that he was a very venomous snake in his own right, perhaps more so than the cobra. Draco knew he would have no hope in a fight. The other was born a snake, and grew up fighting for her survival, while Draco did not.

In a desperate attempt not to be killed, he allowed his now intimidated and submissive snake instincts to take over, and he flicked his tongue, so that it ghosted over the female's nose.The act meant simply, 'I mean you no harm.' The cobra shifted, and signed in reply, and Draco pointedly noticed she did not repeat his peace gesture.

'Who are you? What are you doing here?' For some reason, Draco decided not to give his real name. He suddenly wanted to find out more about the Boy-Who-Lived. He was, after all, a Slytherin.

'My name is Dante,' although 'name' could also mean 'term', or 'title', as the movement for it was rather jerky, and his movements were restricted, but he hoped he was getting his message across. 'And I heard about a Parselmouth, so I wanted to meed him.' Parselmouth was said as 'serpent – talker.' The cobra flickered her tongue, and then seemed to believe him, as her neck (and hood) relaxed.

'My name is Selene. The Parselmouth is my master. His name is Harry. You will have to wait until we get home to meet him.' Home was seen as 'nest', but Draco understood. However, he had to wonder why Selene had signed 'home' with, as his snake instincts understood, a jerkier movement then usual. Was she perhaps… Sneering at the word?

As Draco settled down in Harry Potter's trunk with the black cobra next to him, he wondered how Potter had managed to come across a wild venomous snake that wanted to become his familiar. He decided he couldn't wait until they reached Potter's house.

--

**_A/N:_**

_That's it for now, I'm afraid. Have no fear, I have the next three chapters typed out on my USB, and ready to go. I'll post one every couple of days until I've run out, and then I'll write when I'm updating on my Profile Page, so make sure you periodically check that out._

_sswolf24._


	3. Chapter III

**The Oxyuranus Perspective  
****By silvershadowwolf24 **

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter. _

**The following applies only to this chapter, and will change in the future. **

_**Warnings:**__ None.  
__**Genres:**__ General.  
__**Rating:**__ G/K  
__**Pairings:**__ None  
__**Notes:**__ I like this chapter, because Draco is slowly learning about Harry. _

**Chapter III**  
**First Look**

--

The train came to a shuddering stop, and Draco suddenly understood why Selene had stretched herself until she was jammed against both sides of the small trunk: It prevented her from being slammed into the aforementioned sides. Selene made quiet hissing noises, and although Draco couldn't actually hear said hisses; he assumed she was laughing at him.

Draco huffed, and flicked his tail at her in annoyance, but joined her in stretching himself out. He was ready for it when Potter picked up his trunk. He held himself tightly in place, and felt that the trunk was deliberately being held still as Potter walked, evidently so as not to disturb the cobra. Draco could see through the hole in the trunk, and determined where they were going. He couldn't hear anything, obviously, being a snake.But he could smell.

He could tell when they reached Potter's relatives. They smelt foul (to his tongue, anyway), and Draco could easily tell they were muggles. Another thing Draco could sense were moods and emotions. Two of the muggles were very unhappy, which confused the Malfoy heir. Weren't they supposed to be happy their 'Little Prince' was back? The other muggle was excited, but Potter was saddened and resigned.

Draco was terribly, terribly confused. The trunk was set down, and then with a jerky movement, they were bathed in darkness. Evidently, they were in the boot of a car. At least, Draco assumed it was the boot of a car. He knew that Potter didn't travel to his home in a horse-drawn cart like he did. His mother had had to explain to him during first year that Potter was leaving in a car.

The car ride was uneventful, so it passed slowly, in Draco's opinion. When they did stop, the trunk of the car was opened, and Draco was momentarily blinded. Selene was obviously used to it, seeing as how she didn't react.They went inside a house, Draco could tell by the sights and smells. They didn't move far into the house when the trunk was jolted, and they were once again shrouded in dark. This time, Draco could smell something musky, and slightly bitter.Nobody moved or made a sound, until Draco 'heard' in his mind some quiet, and whispery words.

::Selene, you can come out, now. Just remember to stay quiet.:: Selene slid past Draco, and flicked her tongue at him as she did so. Draco understood it as a sign to wait. Everything was dark, and very quiet (even though Draco couldn't hear anything, he could sense everything was very still).

::Dante? Come out.:: Draco hissed, as his tongue flickered out. Selene must have told Potter about him. Draco slid through the small hole, and finally saw where Potter lived. He couldn't see anything at first, only the shadow that was Potter, then his eyes got used to the slightly different lighting (it was still very dark), and he saw that he was, in fact, in a cupboard. Draco looked around, horribly confused, and then looked back to Potter.

The Boy Who Lived was obviously having trouble seeing, so Draco moved closer. Evidentially, Potter had seen him, because, suddenly, there was a hand underneath his nose. He flicked his tongue over it, then gently began draping himself over the hand and arm. Potter shivered slightly, then pulled Draco up so he was nearly eye level. Hm, Draco thought, did Potter know his eyes glowed? Then again, unbeknownst to him, Draco's eyes glowed as well. ::Dante, where are you from?:: The whispery tones made their way inside Draco's head, and in Potter's voice, it suddenly seemed very erotic.

The Malfoy heir shifted, then replied, not knowing his own hissing voice became very soft and, indeed, whispery (as he couldn't hear it himself). ::I lived near the castle that you humans called 'Hogwarts'.::

There, that was a good lie. How Draco loved being a Slytherin. Potter cocked his head to the side, and Draco finally saw Selene. She had climbed up Potter's other arm, and curled heavily around his shoulders. Draco suddenly found the entire picture very hot.…Damn. Draco knew he was gay, a fact he had kept well hidden from his father, but to find Potter hot? Potter's voice broke him from his thoughts.

::Why did you come to me?::

::I heard there was someone who could talk to snakes,:: Draco thought quickly. ::I wanted to meet him.:: Harry nodded, and seemed to believe him, because he didn't ask any more questions. Maybe it hadn't occurred to Potter that he wasn't a snake at all? After all, people must regularly get animals coming to them. They couldn't possibly be their schoolyard rivals in Animagus disguise. Draco had no intention of asking for Potter's help about his scaly problem. Now, he wanted to find out more about the Boy Who Lived.

::Dante, what kind of snake are you?:: That was a question he hadn't been expecting. And one he couldn't answer.

::I don't know. I've never had to tell anyone what I was.:: Draco held his breath, very aware of the cobra gazing at him. He didn't know if he was meant to know his species or not. Selene gazed at him for a moment, before flicking her tongue at him. She then signed.

'I don't know either, but I know you are very venomous.' 'Venomous' looked like 'dangerous', and almost like 'deadly', but Draco got the gist.

This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter IV

**The Oxyuranus Perspective  
**By silvershadowwolf24

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter._

**The following applies only to this chapter, and will change in the future. **

_**Warnings:**__ Non-explicit abuse (meaning the scene is not actually in the chapter).  
__**Genres:**__ Angst, General.  
__**Rating:**__ PG/K  
__**Pairings:**__ None.  
__**Notes:**__ The chapters should start getting longer after this one. _

**Summary:** When Draco gets stuck in his Animagus form, and only Harry can help him, he hides in Harry's trunk on his way to the Dursleys for the _Summer__. However, what will happen when he learns more about the Boy-Who-Lived than what he ever thought possible? Will it change his perspective? Post__!OotP_

**Chapter IV  
****A Strange Turn**

--

Harry, Selene and 'Dante' had curled up comfortably on the small cot that had been pushed up against the back wall of Harry's cupboard. Draco was so confused, his mind reeling with what he had already learnt about the Boy Who Lived. Honestly, in all the years of knowing Potter, he had never once expected him to be locked in a cupboard every summer.

Selene had started immediately hissing angrily, her posture indicating a deep-seated fury. She was ranting, both in 'signing', and in her whispery tones that indicated Parseltongue. What she was ranting about, however, confused Draco even more. She was furiously hissing about what she called 'the Fat Man'.Draco assumed she was talking about either Potter's cousin or uncle.

He had seen the green-eyed male's relatives enough before and after the school year to know that his uncle and cousin were very obese. The question was _why_ Selene was so furious at them.Of course, it could be the obviously reason that Harry had been locked into a cupboard. But then, why wasn't the cobra hissing about Potter's aunt too?

Subtly shaking his head to clear it of his thoughts, Draco 'listened' as Selene hissed and Potter tried to calm his livid familiar.

'I'm going to spit into his eyes, and bite and infect and _kill_!'

Potter actually had to grab the snake's neck, gently because the cobra's hood was flared, and force her to stare into his eyes with her own, unblinking pair.

::Selene, there shall be _no_ killing. We have been through every time we are here. I love you dearly, my dear snake, but enough is _enough_.::

Draco was silently impressed with the way he handled himself. He didn't act like the person Draco tormented at school. It was like he had a maturity that the Malfoy heir had never seen before. He probably did. The conversation gave Draco more questions that he desperately wanted answered. Selene wanted to _kill_ whomever she was talking about, Draco still assuming it was one of Potter's relatives. What had happened that was so bad that Potter's obviously protective snake wanted to kill?

He didn't know how soon his question was going to be answered.

--

"Boy! Get out here and cook dinner for Dudley."

Harry tensed, and Draco cocked his head, annoyed that he couldn't hear anything in the air as a snake. However, Selene was obviously very used to it.

::What did those horrible people say?::

Harry sighed, "Coming, Uncle Vernon."

::Vernon wants me to cook dinner. S_tay here_!:: Selene hissed in annoyance, and Draco bared his front teeth in a smile. Apparently, she had heard that order before. ::Dante, I can't really tell you what to do, but I'd really advise staying here and being quiet.:: Draco flicked his tongue out, and felt as Selene pushed him to move underneath the cot they had been resting on. Harry had piled clothes underneath it, and had cast a very powerful warmth containing charms on them before they had left school. That meant that when the two snakes curled up amongst them and around each other, it was very warm and comforting. Draco felt as the door was opened, and shut again. He felt as Selene rested comfortably against him, he felt the warmth of the clothes. He even felt the vibrations of the people walking past the cupboard he was lying in.

It suddenly occurred to him that he was _actually_ inside the home of one Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, and the Boy Who Lived.

What a strange turn his life had taken.

--

Draco was abruptly awoken from his doze by the door of the cupboard opening and re-closing. Automatically, his tongue flickered out to try and get the scent of whatever it was. He vaguely saw Selene doing the same next to him. He caught a scent that his snake senses identified as blood, then another scent, slightly overpowered by the blood; that smelt horrible. With a start, he realised it was burning flesh.

Selene was already moving, and curling around Harry's leg as he collapsed on his cot. Draco followed her up the green-eyed man's leg, and coiled over Harry's heaving torso, as Selene was doing. Draco didn't know what had happened, and just followed Selene's lead. The cobra was burying her black nose into Harry's neck and face, trying to comfort him.

It didn't take long for Draco to realise Harry wasn't crying; he was gasping, and cradling his arm to his side.Slowly, Harry's breathing stopped its erratic pace, and Selene turned and gave Draco a staring look.

::Harry, what happened?:: she asked quietly. Harry whimpered quietly, Draco could tell because he felt it through the Boy Who Lived's chest.

::I made dinner just fine, but Vernon didn't think it was 'up to standard'. He took his steak knife to my arm, then held my hand over the stove top.:: Draco hissed, and a lead ball of outrage formed in his elongated gut. He vaguely realised that Selene probably felt the same. He wanted to go, and _destroy_ that man. Draco could see that Selene wanted to comment, but stopped herself in the face of Harry's pained look. She, and Draco, pressed themselves tighter against Harry's frame, and tried to offer any comfort they could.

--


	5. Chapter V

Chapter 05

**The Oxyuranus Perspective**  
By silvershadowwolf24

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Harry Potter, or anything by Evanescence.

**The following applies only to this chapter, and will change in the future.**

_**Warnings:**__ Adult Language, Violence, Non-con (and therefore Chan), OOC-ness.  
__**Genres:**__ Slight Angst/Tragedy, slight Hurt/Comfort, AU.  
__**Rating:**__ MV.  
__**Pairings:**__ None.  
__**Notes:**__I was watching my "Anywhere But Home" album DVD, by Evanescence, and this came to me. Hope everyone likes it._

_Edit: This has been published on other sites for a few years now (lol whoops), but I guess I forgot to put it up here. Adding them both at once cause I 3 readers ^_^  
_

_**Summary:**__ When Draco gets stuck in his Animagus form, and only Harry can help him, he hides in Harry's trunk on his way to the Dursleys for the Summer. However, what will happen when he learns more about the Boy-Who-Lived than what he ever thought possible? Will it change his perspective? Post!OotP_

**Chapter V****  
Thoughtless**

::Harry,:: Draco began. ::Why do you let the Fat Man do things to you? Aren't you what you people call a wizard?:: He unconsciously called Harry's uncle 'the Fat Man', even though he knew his name was Vernon, because Selene did. He really couldn't think of a better name for him, anyway.

They were still curled up on the cot some time later after the episode with Fat Man's stake knife attack, and Harry had been busy telling the snakes to shut up and stop asking if he was ok. Draco could see the wound slowly closing over, and remembered an incident not long ago when he'd smashed the Boy Who Lived's face with a well-placed punch. Almost immediately after the violence was over, Draco had seen Harry's face beginning to heal. He wondered, just as he did then, what made Harry so special that he could heal so fast.

::Because I have to.:: Was Harry's short reply, and no amount of prompting could force him to explain. Draco couldn't understand anything that had happened in the last twenty-four or so hours. First, he'd transformed into his Animagus form, and couldn't change back. Then, he'd managed to get onto the train, as a snake, and into Harry's trunk without being seen. Next, he'd met Selene, Harry's familiar, and a wild black-spitting cobra. After that, he'd been introduced to Harry's room: the "Cupboard", and found out that Harry was abused by his relatives, and had been for a long time.

The warm chest began to move and heave underneath him, and although he couldn't hear anything (he being a snake), he assumed Harry was saying something. Selene felt it too, and she hissed in annoyance, shuffling her coils.

::What are you saying?:: she demanded, slight anger making her otherwise whispery tones sharp. Harry chuckled, Draco could tell because the chest beneath him heaved harder.

::I'm singing.:: Harry answered her, his Parseltongue voice bright and cheerful. Draco realised he was amused by her anger. He got the impression that Harry and Selene had had this conversation often. The downside of being a snake and Draco understood it well, as he didn't like not hearing either.

::Singing what?:: The cobra pressed, her body and neck flattening against Harry's front, and consequently against Draco too.

::All my hate cannot be bound,:: Harry sung, his voice quiet and musical. Draco had never heard the song before, but he was pretty sure it sounded much better in Harry's voice than it did in the original singer's. ::I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming… Why are you trying to make fun of me, you think it's funny, what the fuck you think it's doing to me… I don't remember the rest, but it's called Thoughtless, by Evanescence.::

Selene had been swaying with Harry's words, her hood relaxed. When he stopped, she froze, her hood flaring, and she gave a small lunge at Harry's face. He laughed, his face becoming clear and positive. Draco opened his mouth slightly, in a serpent smile. It was actually quite funny to see Selene get so angry just because Harry stopped singing a song she liked. His mood lightened considerably.

A minute later, and then his mood plummeted when he felt a thunderous banging. He, the cobra and Harry flinched and the Boy Who Lived quickly stopped laughing. Harry sat up, and Draco realised that someone must be talking. The green-eyed teen pushed both snakes underneath the cot, and Draco was surprised when Selene didn't complain. She must have realised, just as the other snake did, that there could be a danger on the other side of the cupboard door.

The door was slammed open, and Draco saw only white for a moment. A split second later, his vision cleared, and he saw the dark outline of a huge, fat figure of a man. Draco realised he was seeing the Fat Man, the one Selene was desperate to kill. Next to him, the spitting cobra arched her neck into the typical "S" position, the one where it indicated just how pissed off a venomous snake was.

Selene's mouth opened, and her body began to swell. Draco didn't understand it, but his snake instincts told him that the cobra was about to spit a hell of a load of venom. He struck, and snapped his fanged jaws shut just in front of her face. She flinched away from him, and Draco sensed that he intimidated her. Even though she was angry, she didn't want to anger _him_. That sent the Malfoy heir for a loop.

'Don't be thoughtless!' he signed at her. "Thoughtless" could also mean "stupid", or "dead". Draco assumed that was because a stupid snake was a dead one. Selene twisted away from him, and made sure she settled where she could watch the door.

During that little incident, the Fat Man had pulled Harry from the cupboard, and the door had been slammed closed once more. Draco flickered his tongue to catch all the airborne particles that all snakes converted into scents, and thus images. He found the lingering scent of Fat Man's fury, and Harry's fear.

Frustrated with the fact that he didn't know what was happening, he settled down in the warm clothing, adjusted his coils, and signed to Selene.

'Why did you cower from me?' Signing was difficult in dark, enclosed spaces. Snake communication used many different gestures; from moving separate parts of the body, to flashing lights of the scales, to flushing hormones into the air, to even creating vibrations in the ground. Because Draco and Selene were indeed in a dark, enclosed space, it forced them to be clever and use a range of more limited communication skills.

Ergo, many things that they tried to say got misinterpreted, and they had to be even cleverer. What Draco originally was going to say was 'Why are you afraid of me?', but his snake instincts told him that the act to create the sign "afraid" required a rather bright flash of light, while "cower" only required a curving motion of the neck. Communication between the two became even more difficult because cobras had a slight difference to every other snake. They had a hood, and therefore incorporated that structure into their skills.

Selene readjusted her coils, and the end of her tail twitched, signs that Draco's instincts knew to be bred of nervousness. ::Even though I don't know what species you are, I know you are more dangerous than I.:: Draco took "dangerous" to mean "venomous" as well. Well, Draco concluded, that made sense.

A cold rush of air met Draco's tongue as the cupboard door was yanked open. Harry was thrust in, and the door was smashed shut again. Harry collapsed onto his cot with a cry of pain, even if neither snake could hear it.

Draco and Selene rushed out from their hiding spot, and curled onto Harry's chest again. They performed the same comforting gestures that they did the last time. Draco could smell much more blood than before, and it made a wave of panic turn his long and thankfully empty stomach. He shifted so he could follow the trail of particles, and find where the bleed was.

After a few moments, he did indeed find the bleed, and another smell assaulted his most delicate sense. Now that it was fresh, he could recognise it, even if his snake-instincts couldn't.

It was semen.

He realised that it was the same scent he smelt in Harry's trunk, and the scent in the cupboard. It was all around him, but he didn't realise what it was. The truth crashed over him like a white metaphorical avalanche.

Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, Boy Who Lived and saviour of the Wizarding World had been raped. And, concluding from the aforementioned evidence, had probably been raped many times before, for many years. So much so that the smell had soaked into Harry's clothes and into the miserable walls of the cupboard.

Draco reared back in shock, absolutely horrified, and terribly, _terribly_ angry with Fat Man. His silver grey eyes flashed, and he turned back to stare at Harry's pained tear-stained face, and felt something twist inside him. He suddenly felt the need to _protect_, and his mind supplied him with _his Harry_.

::Harry,:: he whispered. ::I'm going to get him for you.::

Harry snapped his eyes to the snake Animagus', and he frowned, his brow wrinkling, but didn't get a chance to reply before Selene spoke.

::I'm going to blind him, and _bite_him!::

Draco lowered his head in approval and acceptance.


	6. Chapter VI

**The Oxyuranus Perspective**

By silvershadowwolf24

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything in the HP universe. I do own Selene._

_A/N: Sorry about the very, very, very long wait! I haven't really been motivated to read or write much at all, but it suddenly hit me last night xD Renewed all my password, checked where everything was up to story-wise and began writing =)_

**Chapter VI**

Something had changed.

In more ways than one, Draco realised. First and foremost, Harry had become extremely still underneath him. He and the cobra froze with him, but that wasn't the only thing that had changed. The other thing was Draco's feelings. He realised over the past one or two weeks that the searing hate he felt whenever he was in the Boy Who Lived's presence had melted into compassion, like, and an overwhelming need to _protect_.

It frightened him. The only thing he had ever _liked_ as a child (before he knew better) was a hunting hound. He had had it since it was a puppy. He had loved it, but had never told his father that. Draco had tried to make sure he was always cold and dispassionate when with the dog and around his father, at the same time, of course. When he was in his room, he made a point of showering the dog with love.

That was the exact scene his father barged into one day. Everyone froze, and then Lucius had slit the dog's throat with a well-aimed Sectumsepra curse. He then left with a "That's what happens when you _love_ something."

Draco had cried for a week after that. But he learnt. Everything you love gets hurt, and thus, _you_ get hurt.

Harry's heavy breathing demanded his attention from his thoughts.

::Harry, what is it?:: Selene asked, before he could. The air rushed into his lungs with a whoosh.

::Petunia and Dudley are going away for the weekend... Vernon's staying...:: Harry seemed to curl into himself, waves of fear and loathing rolling off him. The snakes curled protectively around him. Draco wished he could comfort his former enemy, but he was at a loss what to do... aside from inflicting venom filled bites to the fat man.

As is sensing his intentions, Harry moved slightly and looked at the two snakes, ::_No_ biting. No matter what happens... okay?:: and then he rolled over, making himself small. He was going to have to get as much comfort as he could.

Draco hissed lightly, angrily. He wasn't much for rules, when it suited him of course... but Harry did sound pretty serious. Beside him, Selene lowered her ebony head. He sensed she had heard this before. Outside the cupboard he could hear the lumbering footsteps of the fat man and beneath him Harry tensed. This time though, he needn't have worried, as the footsteps continued past the cupboard door and out the front door, the heavy wooden door slamming shut.

Draco sensed somehow that it was sometime mid morning. He didn't know how he knew this, but he guessed it had something to do with his animal senses, instincts even. After a short while Harry twitched, ::He's gone, I heard the car pull away. You two really need to go eat while he isn't here.:: He was referring to the few times they should have left to eat previously and had refused.

Confusion crashed on Draco followed quickly by fear. He didn't know how to eat as a snake! He didn't even know what snakes _ate_ for that matter... Oh, such a perfect situation to foil his "plot" (as he inwardly called it) and get himself in big trouble with the Boy-Who-Lived. On the outside he tried to exude calm and knowing feelings. He hoped it worked.

Selene calmly pushed off Harry with a quick tongue flick near his face to show her support and affection, which earned her a fleeting smile. She didn't indicate anything to Draco, but he assumed he was to follow her. He led her to the back of the very small cupboard to what looked to be an old mouse hole. She slipped inside easily enough, even with the slight bulk of her relaxed hood. He followed with ease, his slick girth much smaller than hers. They travelled inside the muggle house, over blistering hot pipes (which they ducked under) and past airy holes to signify just how extensively the rodents had colonised the household.

The more Draco thought about, the more the old and stale rodent smell appealed to his powerful tongue. A slow, silent rumble settled in his belly. At least he figured what he was supposed to eat... even if it made him shudder. However it smelt as if no mouse had lived in here for some time. Draco wondered where Selene was taking him. As he wondered, they finally made it to a small hole that led to outside. Selene poked her head out a little to smell if anyone was around, but evidently not as she continued with hardly any pause.

Before Draco followed her out, he thought of Harry alone inside his "cupboard", but couldn't think for long as Selene had continued without him and her scent was fading was he sat there. He followed as stealthily as he could, although how stealthy a decent sized snake could be, he was unsure. The sun beamed beautifully on his back, and he had to try hard to control his instinct to sit still and bask further in the rays.

Curiously, he could "see" the scent trail left by Selene ahead. He figured he couldn't see the mouse trails in the house because they were old. This trail, however, was fresh and danced in front of his nose like a light show. He was not seeing with his eyes, of course, as they were scanning the grass and the sky and noticing just how _ugly_ muggle neighbourhoods were (at least this particular street). Who wanted to live where all the houses looked exactly the same? No, the trail in front of his nose seemed to be an image in his mind, created by the powerful tongue he flicked past his nose every few seconds. It wasn't just Selene's scent either. More and more individual smells flicked past his prongs and they too glittered in his mind. It was like a dual vision, the glitter of scent overlaying the picture of sight. What a beautiful way to look at the world, the Slytherin thought to himself.

Up ahead the large cobra stopped and looked back to assure Draco was there. His lithe body pulled up beside her and saw was she was seeing: a huge tangle of red lights surrounding and clinging to a large tree. Draco's instincts supplied the information of "prey", but he was at a loss as to what it was.

'What are we hunting?' he signed at the cobra, hoping he wasn't digging a proverbial hole. The cobra cast a sideways look at him, but replied easily enough.

'Squirrel.' It actually wasn't as easy to conclude what she said as it sounded. Her signing was complex, conveying colour and size and frenzied activity. Draco concluded she meant squirrels after seeing them in the trees around the manor. Although how they were going to get them, he was a little unsure... and then the _eating_ part... Oh Merlin.

Selene continued past the light paths and headed to tree, lifting her front body easily enough to try and find purchase against the uneven bark. She seemed comfortable enough with her head in the air, but Draco guessed it was due to cobras doing it naturally, after all. He followed her to the tree, and with watching her as a guide, he lifted himself up and found the bottom half of him unprepared for the sudden weight shift, and his delicate nose crashed against the bark. Well, he thought, at least he knew he wasn't a cobra.

In the end he founded he needn't have worried. The scales on his belly found purchase easily enough, and his powerful form did not seem to have trouble hauling himself up. The view around him interested his snake sense of smell, however. All sorts of scents found him on the breeze. People, prey, and some awful fume seemed to be prevalent.

Finally he found the branch Selene sat the bulk of her coils on. She hadn't waited for him to begin. He watched in intense interest (after all he had to do it too!) as she rushed her head and neck into the hollow of the trunk, black hood extended in a sense of aggression. She returned to her coils with a struggling animal in her jaws, the thing too kicking weakly before it stilled. Draco watched with a morbid sense of fascination as her jaws made their way past the poor squirrels head, using her teeth like hooks to keep it moving down her stretching neck. Something in Draco clenched in fear and revulsion as he realised he had to do this too.

He gave a last nervous glance at Selene, and then crept forward with his adept belly scales. With his tongue flicking wildly, he was able to "see" all the creatures inside. Trying to act like he's done this before, he located one near the edges of the hollow, easily in his reach. The length of muscle behind him coiled underneath his steady head, keeping his gaze focused on his target. Then suddenly, he launched himself forward, jaws wide, using that extra length to hopefully make the strike faster.

His strike was true! His first instinct was to let the critter go, but he clung tight, unexpectedly hungry. The squirrel kicked only a few times before it hung loose between his teeth, and with a sudden flare of pride he realised he really must have been more venomous than the cobra next to him. The other squirrels were scattering, but she was fast enough to tag another before it disappeared. She climbed further into the hollow to find it after a moment's pause to check he had one.

He realised with a pang he now had to _eat_ it. The disgust marred powerfully with his hunger, despite the animal between his jaws. Finally, hunger won, and he let it rest against the branch he rested on to find the head, as he had seen Selene do. Once he had figured that part out, he found it relatively easy to continue. His teeth helped easily enough. Although these _fangs_ of his were tricky to manoeuvre! The sickly feeling of his muscles pushing the poor squirrel down his throat was aggressively offset but a sudden instinct to _bask_. He was so desperate for heat he almost missed the large car that drove near his tree with the windows down. The breeze passed his sluggish tongue and the fat man's horrid smell assaulted his nose. With a jump of fear, he realised the man must be returning to the house. Hastily he coiled back on himself and found Selene's tail, which he nudged urgently. The cobra jolted, pulling herself completely from the hollow like a hose reel.

She too smelt the fat man, even before Draco could even begin to explain. The spelt with which she descended made Draco a little jealous. His own considerable belly-lump making him feel very uncomfortable with every bump in the tree.

They made their way across the lawn and around the house without fanfare. Stealth was not their concern now.

For some reason, a lead ball of dread began forming in Draco's gut. He wasn't sure why this felt worse than it had previously, but he knew it was. He had not felt this agitated since he woke up that morning to find his mother missing and his father sobbing about how he couldn't stop them...

They sped into the house like two bendy torpedoes. Selene reached the cupboard first, and Draco could immediately tell something was wrong. That lead ball suddenly become lodged in his proverbial throat as he realised that one, the door to the cupboard sat wide open, and two, Harry wasn't anywhere in sight.


End file.
